


Video: Aerrow's Jealousy

by 123leyang321



Series: My Storm Hawks AMVs [5]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Attraction, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Ship Tease, Shipping, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123leyang321/pseuds/123leyang321





	Video: Aerrow's Jealousy

* * *

 

Well, we've probably all seen how Aerrow was shown as jealous of Piper's attention quite a few times in the show. Gosh, he was jealous of Starling! Starling, man!

But one thing is: he normally doesn't seem to feel jealous when it's one of the guys of the squadron... Or does he? Just because he doesn't let it show up, it doesn't mean that deep down he's not madly jealous! XD  
This is what this video is about, a different view of Aerrow's personality.

To make some things clear, the first time the chorus is sang reflects jealousy as agony and sadness, while the second time reflects it as frustration and anger (hence the choices for the background scenes and Aerrow's expressions in both of them).

No, this video does NOT bash Aerrow x Piper, it supports it. The parts in which Aerrow seems to be thinking of bad things are because a very jealous person will be quite pessimistic, so he'll value the negative things more than the positive ones... Until, after almost losing her, Aerrow realizes Piper does a lot for him too and she definitely isn't ignoring him.


End file.
